


After the Gather

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [33]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Direct sequel to "New Day Breaking." Originally posted August 2003.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "New Day Breaking." Originally posted August 2003.

Kin sighed as the Weyr came into view.  That kiss on dragonback had nearly fried his synapses permanently and all he could think about was getting the greenrider home and relieving both of their tensions.  Lorth bugled out a greeting to the watchdragon and lazily circled home to their weyr, Beruth following closely behind.

 _Shards I want him, he’s like a fire in my blood, the more I taste the hotter I get and the more I crave,_ Kin thought restlessly as the big blue came to land on his ledge.

As his green touched down alongside K’jan’s blue, B’jam drew in a deep breath, then busied himself with dismounting and stripping off Beruth’s flying straps.  _Probably a good thing we took separate dragons,_ he mumbled to himself, turning and catching sight of the weyrlingmaster second as he came around his dragon’s side.  _Would have taken advantage of him up there if I could have._   Leaving his flight jacket on the ground, near the straps, Ben turned and caught Kin’s face between his palms, pulling him for another searing kiss that left both of them gasping for air.  “Think it’d be warmer inside?” he murmured; tracing a fingertip over the heavy wherhide the older man wore.

“Much warmer than I am now and I’ll melt,” Kin mumbled as he shucked out of the jacket and let it drop to the ground.  Hauling the younger man up against him, Kin’s indigo eyes flashed with heat and want. “How much hotter do you want it to get greenrider?   I’m pretty sure I can generate all the heat you need,” Kin smirked before deliberately running a finger down the cleft of Ben’s cloth covered ass.

“Hotter as in you, naked and writhing on the bed, sweaty and moaning and begging for release as I play with that gorgeous body of yours until you think you’re gonna go crazy from lust?  Or Hotter as me, on my knees between those gloriously sculpted legs, pleasuring you with my hands and mouth, fondling your cock, lapping at your balls, teasing a finger around your entrance?”

Kin grinned ferally. “Would that be hot enough for you?”

Ben sucked in a breath at the images painted by K’jan’s vivid descriptions and his whole body tightened.  The feelings brought on from the goldflight this morning had never truly faded, especially not when the greenrider had left the flight alone, preferring that to the idea of being with someone other then Kin.

“Only ...” he began, sliding a hand under the bluerider’s heavy shirt to rub at his hot, smooth skin, “thing that I can think of being hotter is me wetting you down with my mouth, making sure every inch is covered, then climbing astride you waist, sinking down on you, feeling you fill me, take me, joining us together.”

Just the thought of it - any of it - sent a shudder through Ben and he swayed,, leaning into Kin, his hands grasping for any hold available.

Kin groaned and buried his face in his soon to be lover’s neck.  Using his height and strength to his advantage, he scooped the younger man up and carried him through weyr to the bedroom where he promptly deposited the younger man with a soft bounce. 

Eyes turning stormy blue with need, he raked them up and down the vision of masculine perfection in front of him.  So strong and virile.  So lush and hot. “What did I do to ever deserve one such as you?” he mused softly to himself, unaware he’d spoken out loud.

Slowly stripping his shirt off, Kin straddled the younger man’s waist, running his hands up the cloth covered torso until he came to the normally flat disks of Ben’s nipples, now distended in arousal.  Plucking at the tiny hoop in the right one, Kin smiled at the immediate reaction.  “Next time greenrider, I’m gonna show you just how well metal conducts heat ... and cold.  Bur for now ...” groaning, Kin seized the younger man’s lips once more, needing his taste with a hunger he could hardly believe.

Ben almost laughed at the sudden changes of position, then grew serious as Kin posed the question.  He started to reply, then moaned as the bluerider explored his body, teasing his nipples and playing with the bit of gold that adorned the right one until he thought he could come from that alone.  “Condu ...” he started, but was cut off by K’jan’s hungry mouth and the heady taste of the bluerider’s tongue sliding against his.

Impatient to feel more of the larger man against him, Ben grabbed a hold of Kin’s shirt, tugging it up, baring the other man’s strong back and broad chest to his touch.

The removal of his shirt forced K’jan to release the younger man’s lips.  This however was soon rectified as he bent to latch on to the decorated nipple in question.  Looping the tip of his tongue through the ring he tugged it back into his mouth even as he brought his teeth down in a light nip on the flesh.

His hands were not idle either, racing up and down smooth flesh and dipping into the vee of his lover’s parted thighs, cupping the rapidly swelling organ and squeezing it playfully.  Kin finally relented and quickly undid the offending garment and slid it down over Ben’s thighs and buttocks, exposing the younger man to his touch completely.

Growling softly at the flavor of salty skin, sweat and a taste that screamed both ‘Ben’ and ‘man’, Kin switched to the other button, moving his hand up to pull at and manipulate the ring, keeping the nipple and the man in a constant state of aroused lust.

“Kin!  Ahh ...Jays ...Yes ...”  Ben moaned, his body writhing under the bluerider’s talented mouth and hands.  As if the tugging and licking at his nipples wasn’t enough, the other man then groped his crotch - not nearly long enough in Ben’s thinking, before stripping him completely.

“Need ...to ... do that too ...” the greenrider gasped, his fingers digging rhythmically into his lover’s shoulders, trying to draw him upward so that he could in turn strip Kin’ remaining clothes from him.. The leis that they had been given at the hold were crushed between them, giving off a verdant scent as the leaves were bruised between their bodies.

Finally relenting to the greenriders promptings, Kin rose upwards and allowed himself to be stripped, his eyes glittering and hot.  “You looks so decadent and debauched,” Kin growled.  “And lush ... so very lush, I’ll never be able to smell these plants again and not thing of you, hot and trembling under me.”

Kin lowered his head to delicately sip at B’jam’s lips, suddenly changing his tactics from heat and fury to delicacy and worship. “I could quickly learn to adore you,” he husked.

Ben arched upward, his neck bowed s he reached to get closer to Kin, to feel the whole length of their bodies pressed close together.  “You’re all I’ve been able to think about lately,” he whispered back, threading his fingers through K’jan’s hair and bringing his face lower to suckle on the bluerider’s lower lip.  “All I can think of and all I want.”

“I think I was lost from the moment I first saw you across the weyrbowl.  I knew I should be concentrating on keeping my weyrlings calm before Threadfall, but all I could see was your eyes, burning their way through me,” Kin confessed, before taking his lover’s lips once more.

Thrusting his hips in lazy cadence, Kin brought their erections together so that they rubbed against one another, flesh taunting flesh.  His hands moved down to grasp the greenrider’s hips, immobilizing him and letting the pressure build.

“Oh Jays ...” Ben moaned, staring up into Kin’s heated gaze.  “From that morning after when,” another cut off moan, “ we sparred I knew what it could be like with you.” 

His body struggled to move, to wind closer around the older man’s solid bulk in an offering of everything he was, but the massive hands gripping his hips kept Ben immobile and he buried his face in Kin’s shoulder, muffling his pleas against the other man’s slick skin.

“Soon, I promise, soon,” Kin half murmured as he suddenly pushed himself away from Ben’s sinuous form.  Standing, and quickly striding into the bathing area, he returned with a small jar.  Unstoppering it he poured some of the verdant smelling oil on his hands, warming it, and, watching Ben with hooded eyes, began to work the slippery substance into his straining erection.

Unconsciously, Ben’s tongue flicked out and wet his lower lip as he avidly watched the bluerider cross the room and then return.  The play of the well-developed muscles in Kin’s back and thighs were almost as much of a treat to see as the heavy erection bobbing between his thighs as he returned.  “Spectacular ...” Ben whispered, his gaze riveted to the sight of Kin oiling his phallus, his body clenching with the knowledge that soon it would be inside him - where he belonged.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Kin chuckled, his eyes hooded and dark with need.  “Shards you are lovely.  A vision of perfection, so wicked and sensual, there on my bed naked and wanting.  I wish I had the talent to paint you.  Shells, I wish I could keep you like that forever,” Kin sighed, almost jealously.

Kneeling on the bed next to Ben, K’jan traced a slick finger around his lover’s pierced areola before trailing it downwards and then to the hot ring of muscle for which it had been oiled.  Slipping the long digit inside he worked the oil in as deeply as he could, teasing rippling flesh even as he prepared the younger man.  “Ready for me lover?” Kin asked, sensual delight dancing in his eyes.

“Would love to stay here forever,” Ben whispered, avidly watching the bluerider as he moved closer, each step causing his heavy erection to sway against his body. The first touch of Kin’s finger on his tight nipple drew a gasp from his lips and he twisted as that same digit slid downward, spreading his legs shamelessly in a silent plea to be taken.

The feel of Kin’s long, agile finger as it pierced him, stretching and preparing him for what was to come, had Ben’s hands clenching in the sheets. “Yes,” he gasped in answer to the older man’s question, arching up hard against his lover’s hand in a plea for more. “Have been ready for you forever I think.” Untangling his hands from the sheets, he grabbed Kin’s upper arms, dragging him downward to cover him.

Ben’s words barely were absorbed but barely registered in the heat of the moment, they were simply filed away until his mind kicked in once again.  Instead the bluerider’s senses were completely focused on the man writhing underneath him.  The feel of slick skin sliding against his, the musky scent of his arousal, the soft moans coming from that gorgeous throat that begged to be licked and nipped.

“Ben,” Kin husked as he pressed his erection against the tight ring of muscle and felt it give way and admit him into the younger man’s body.  Slowly he sank into the warm and welcoming flesh, his eyes glued to the greenriders for the first hint of discomfort, all the while watching the sultry pleasure that flared on those expressive features.  “Shards, oh baby,” he moaned when he’d managed to sink entirely into his mate’s lush body. 

“Yes, oh shards, yes!” the greenrider gasped, raising his legs higher to permit Kin total access to his body. His cock ached for stimulation, but B’jam ignored his own needs, intent on bringing the bluerider more pleasure then he’d ever known. Arching upward, he kissed hi way from K’jan’s jaw down his strong neck, nipping at the tendons that stood out in sharp relief there, urging the older man to move.

“Jays, Ben!” Kin managed to gasp out, before his hips began the age-old rhythm of thrust and retreat.  It was the most amazing feeling he’d ever had, buried deep within a body that he could have sworn had been made just for him. His one hand snaked up between them and wrapped around his lover’s steel, pumping in time with the thrusts of his hips.  There was no way he wasn’t going to share this pleasure with the one responsible for it.

The greenrider almost came off the sheets as he felt K’jan’s strong hand wrap around him and he couldn’t hold back the throaty gasp the grip drew from him. “Kin, yes!” he babbled, bucking upward as his hands closed over the larger man’s arms, needing more, needing everything the other dragonman could give him.

Kin was lost at that point, he needed so much, everything, Ben.  Oh how he needed Ben.  Giving in to the hot need pounding along his veins the weyrlingmaster second began to thrust, hard and fast and deep.  He made sure that every in stroke brushed against that sweetest of spots inside his mate, that his hand stroked and fondled the glorious erection it held.  That ever one and a while the pendulous sac beneath it was teased and played with to add to the experience.

And then it was too much.  K’jan’s eyes sealed the overwhelming emotions and sensations coursing through him behind closed eyes. His body went rigid and still, his throat worked as a silent scream tore from it and his phallus pulsed it’s life’ s seed into the vision wrapped around him.  Then the world returned to focus and Kin’s eyes opened, indigo blue heat searing into the young man beneath him. “My own, he whispered, as he once more began to stroke B’jam to his own release.

The moment he felt Kin pulsing deep within him, Ben shouted, his own climax hitting him hard and fast, exploding over the older man’s hand and both their bodies. “Kin ...” Ben moaned, arching up into the bluerider’s hard body, trying to press himself more firmly against the man who was everything he wanted or needed. “Jays, so good ...Wanted you forever,” he sighed, stroking his hands over the hot skin of his lover’s back while suckling at a patch of exposed skin on his throat.

“You have me forever, greenrider - if you want me,” the weyrlingmaster second husked quietly, his hands smoothing and gentling the younger man beneath him.  Rolling them so that Ben was now on top of him, and he was still buried in the warm, sweet haven of the younger man’s body, Kin pulled Ben’s lips down for a sweet kiss.

This was what completed him, he thought fuzzily, this man, this love.  “I’ve been waiting for you all my life, I think,” he husked when the kiss finally broke off.  “You’re ... going to be everything to me.”

Ben pulled his knees up alongside of Kin’s solid body, carding his hands

through the older man’s silvering hair, sighing deeply into his mouth while

they kissed.  “Damn good thing, because you and Beruth are already everything

to me. Not sure I could make it anymore without you.”

Reaching up, he stroked the craggy planes of his lover’s face, smiling down

into the midnight blue eyes. “So when do you want me to move in?”

Ben pulled his knees up alongside of Kin’s solid body, carding his hands

through the older man’s silvering hair, sighing deeply into his mouth while

they kissed.  “Damn good thing, because you and Beruth are already everything

to me. Not sure I could make it anymore without you.”

Reaching up, he stroked the craggy planes of his lover’s face, smiling down

into the midnight blue eyes. “So when do you want me to move in?”

Kin grinned.  “Well if it didn’t mean letting you go I’d say right now but I think tomorrow morning is soon enough, don’t you?”  His hands idly petted every inch of flesh he could find, roaming down the younger man’s back, across the subtle flare of his hips and back up his sides.

“You’re already here, that’s the most important part of moving in.  Shells - I adore you, I really do,” the weyrlingmaster second grinned up at his lover.  “You’re stunning - all sisal and cream with hard angles and chiseled edges.  You make my mouth water, my heart beat much to fast and my cock spring to instant attention.  No one’s ever made me feel this way before.  I was waiting for you, I think, Ben; for the right mate, the only mate.”

~*~*~

“Shells, please tell me this is the last trip we need to make,” Kin groaned dramatically as he strapped the last box to Lorth’s back.  “My poor dragon’s gonna end up with a hernia at this rate, not to mention me!  You’d better make this well worth my while, greenrider B’jam!”

Ben walked out of the now empty weyr, dusting his hands together and chuckling at the pathetic sight his weyrmate made. “That’s the last of it, Kin, don’t worry. Once we get it all to your weyr, I promise I’ll give you a nice rub down and put you to bed so you can rest - unless you want me to do Lorth first?”

“Try it and you can turn around and move all your stuff back in here by yourself,” Kin growled as he turned and herded Ben back into a bare wall, pressing hard against the younger man. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you, B’jam?” the weyrlingmaster second husked as he stared down into his mate’s chameleon eyes. “Never felt like this before - like I’m finally complete.” Bending, he sipped at the greenrider’s lips delicately, waiting for permission to enter, for Ben to deepen the kiss should he choose to do so.

Smiling against his lover’s firm lips, Ben wound his arms around the older man’s waist, tugging him closer as his mouth opened beneath Kin’s letting him taste the bluerider. Rubbing up against Kin’s body, he let the other man know exactly how he felt, and when they broke apart, his eyes were darker and his face was flushed.

“I have a very good idea,” he murmured, smiling slightly. “A very good idea.   One that I can explain to you as soon as we get all my stuff over to your weyr and are near a bed!”

“ _Our_ weyr, from now on, Ben, and _our_ bed,” Kin sighed happily.  “Let’s go home, baby.”


End file.
